MV Game Night
by Madelinelovesfangs
Summary: The gang decides to have a weekly game night. (Taking requests and prompts) Truth and Dare included
1. Note

**Hey! I will be taking requests on which games you would want the glass house gang(or other requested characters) to play. The first chapter will be truth or dare so please comment the questions or dares you want to be asked. Ask as many as you want! I'll try to fit them all into the story. **


	2. Chapter 1

Claire walked down the stairs of the Glass House and heard herself sigh at the sight downstairs. Shane and Michael were sitting on the sofa, Shane was playing on his psp while Michael cleaned his guitar. She heard glass breaking in the kitchen followed by a curse. It must have been Eve's turn to cook. After studying, she was secretly hoping to find something more exciting going on with her friends. Although disappointed, she wasn't surprised. This is now it has been for the last few months. The whole town has been quiet lately. Not like the 'calm before the storm' silence either, this silence was lonely and impeccably dull. As strange as it sounded, Claire missed the chaos. After entering the living room, Claire curled up next to Shane on the couch. He replied by putting pausing his game and giving her one of his famous half smiles. "Finally decided to put the books down I see. I haven't seen someone that engrossed in something since Michael snuck into the girls locker room in seventh grade" Claire rolled her eyes as Michael give Shane the finger. "We should do something" Claire told Shane. He raised his eyebrows suggestively "like Something?" Claire lightly slapped his arm and blushed. "No! I meant like all of us, we should have a game night" Just as she finished her sentence, Eve walked in carrying a tray of brisket tacos. Her goth attire, as usual, was on point. Lacey, skull tights paired with a black dress that looked as though it went through a paper shredder. The outfit was completed with a dramatic pink bow on top of her head. Eve shrieked. "YES!" She shouted, doing a awkward dance. "That's a great idea, CB! Then we could do it every Friday and it could be a cute little family tradition!" Michael beamed at his Fiancé's excitement. "I think it would be fun. Shane?" Now everyone was looking at Shane with puppy dog eyes, hoping he'd agree. "I'm all game as long as my eyes never have to bare witness to Eve's dancing again" They all laughed, even Eve. Maybe things would start improving around here.


	3. Truth or Dare part 1

After Claire helped Eve clean the dishes, they joined the boys in the living room. Eve was still acting like an overly excited five year old on Christmas morning. Claire (who was honestly just as happy) couldn't help but smile as Eve skipped into the living area. They were greeted with the sight of Michael was sitting in his armchair and Shane laying face down on the sofa.

''So.." Eve said as she plopped down on the floor, crossed-legged "What are we gonna play?"

Claire sat down next to Eve and leaned back against the coffee table.

Shane lazily lifted his head up to look at her "How about the quiet game? Some of us hard working folk are trying to get some sleep"

Eve scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Um, excuse you. I've been at work all day too. I have to deal with preps and Oliver while you stab things" She made a stabbing motion for epenthesis.

Shane glared at her. "If I got paid to flirt and drink coffee all day, I would happily deal with all the undead bastards."

Just as Eve opened her mouth for a retort, Michael interrupted her. ''Since it was Claire's idea, she should decide what we play. Shane, I'm sure you could survive a few hours of sleep deprivation."

Shane shrugged and looked at Claire expectantly. Claire thought for a moment before speaking. ''I know this is something middle schoolers do, but how about Truth or Dare?"

Eve raised up her fist in victory. "Woohoo! I think that's perfect. Very scandalous, CB. I'm proud of you. I was fearing musical chairs" Eve said with a playful wink in Claire's direction.

''I'll play if you promise me that I won't end up kissing Shane" Michael pleaded

"You know just how to break my heart, big boy" Shane responded while rolling his eyes and sliding off the sofa. ''In all seriousness, I want no physical contact with Michael"

"I need to rethink some of my dares now" Claire said, smiling at Shane. He replied by grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. She nuzzled his neck happily.

"Who's first?" Eve asked no one in particular.

"You could be if no one is against it" Claire said and the guys seemed to agree.

''Okay'' Eve said with a wicked grin. ''Shane,truth or dare"

''Dare,obviously'' Shane replied, sounding cocky.

''Well, I dare you to let me give you a full on drag make-over"

Shane paled and looked at everyone in the room, appalled. "You can't expect me to actually agree to that!"

"I'm sorry, dude, but you already kind of agreed to it. It's in the terms and conditions of picking dare" Michael said while struggling not to laugh.

Shane still looked horrified, so Claire kissed his cheek in hopes of comforting him. ''It's all in good fun'' She told him in a small voice. Claire actually felt a little guilty about suggesting this game. Although it was a good dare, she hated the idea of him being uncomfortable.

"Fine" Shane said as he stood up. ''But when I end up looking hotter than you, Eve, you are going to regret this dare."

Eve giggled and grabbed his arm. ''No one come upstairs" She shouted while leading Shane to her room. ''I want there to be a big reveal"

Claire and Michael anxiously waited nearly half an hour before they heard Eve annoucing that Shane was nearly ready. From downstairs, they had heard a lot of Shane's protests and complaints. They both turned their heads towards the stairs when they heard Eve's boots. She had turned up her phone to play ''Primmadonna Girl'' as Shane awkwardly descended. Claire made a sound between a gasp and laugh as soon as she caught sight of him.

He looked like Marilyn Manson in a dress. Shane had obviously moved a lot when Eve was putting eye liner on him. One of his eyes looked as if it was bugged out compared to the other. Eve's and Shane's skin tone differed a lot, so not only did his eyes look as if he had gotten beat up, his naturally tan skin was visible through the white powder. Basically, he turned out to be an unflattering grayish color and that wasn't even the worst part. From the looks of it, Eve must have already given up when she put his lipstick on. To complete this wonderful make over, Eve also had let him wear one of her dresses. Like the rest of his new look, it wasn't suiting in the least.

Claire, Michael, and Eve were all collapsed on the room from laughing by the time Shane made it to the living room. Despite his protests earlier, he was a good sport about the whole situation. He even did a twirl before finally sitting down next to Claire.

After everyone recovered, Claire still had a hard time looking Shane in the eye.

''I guess it's my turn now. Michael, truth or dare?" Shane said

''I'll go the safe route. I will take your finest truth, madam" Michael said and quickly took his phone out and snapped a picture of Shane.

Shane didn't look amused. ''Name a guilty pleasure show that you love to watch. Don't lie either. I caught you once. "

Michael shifted uncomfortably. ''I sometimes watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians when nothing else is on.." He said in a quiet voice but everyone still heard him. Claire couldn't keep in the giggle that was escaping her throat. Eve laughed too and assured him it was nothing to be ashamed about.

''Alright. Claire, truth or dare?'' Michael asked after he stopped blushing.

''Dare'' Claire said confidently. She was relieved that Shane and Michael had gone first. It had broke the tension.

''hmmm'' Michael said, thinking until Shane whispered something in his ear. ''Claire, I dare you to kiss Eve."

Claire felt her cheeks burn red. Eve was right about this game being scandalous. She had never even thought about kissing a girl before. Eve moved next to Claire and raised her eyebrows. Claire closed her eyes and leaned in, quickly kissing Eve before pulling away. That wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. Eve winked at Claire and moved back to where she was originally sitting.

''I was hoping for something more but I suppose that's okay'' Shane whispered in her ear

Claire gave him her best glare and looked back at Eve. ''Truth or Dare"

''Im not a sissy. Dare." Eve said, giving Michael a look.

''I dare you to act like a cheerleader for the rest of the game''

Even thought Eve didn't look too happy with the dare, she clapped and put her arms up. ''Ready? Okay!" She said in an obnoxious tone.

''This is going to be entertaining'' Michael thought aloud

Eve shot him the finger with a cheery smile. She looked a bit scary in Claire's opinion

''Michael! Truth?'' Eve gave a funny pose ''Or dare?" She asked and clapped loudly.

''I think dare?" Michael looked uncertain. Claire didn't blame him.

Eve gave him a sickly sweet smile. ''I dare you to call Oliver and ask for his hand in marriage." she said excitedly.

**(i'll be posting the second part to this soon. i'm too tired to write more right now. Please review and let me know if there are any truths or dares you want in the next chapter!) **


	4. Authors note

Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating. I recently started a new school and things have been hectic. Ill write the next chapter as soon as a can. My brain hasn't been having any good ideas lately so let me know if you request anything. Amelie will be in the next chapter as well as Oliver and Myrnin. To reply to Guest, I will put some Clyrnin moments but it probably will be more friendship than romantic. Thank you for the reviews xoxo


End file.
